Valkyrie
by pinkydog123
Summary: Age of Edward Contest. Viking Edward. Is Edward ready to die? Or will the forbidden love of an inhumanly beautiful maiden save him? EB Rated M - Smut & Minor Violence.
1. Chapter 1

*******46 Pages written, phew, that's a lot, I hope you all. Enjoy.*******

**

* * *

**

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

**Age of Edward Contest**

**Title: Valkyrie**

**Pen name: pinkydog123**

**Type of Edward: Viking Edward**

****************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

**

* * *

  
**

He never knew, he never fathomed how merciless Hel could be, how hot it burned, how much pain he would feel, with a sharp cold blade piercing his chest as he fought the battle of Einherjar. He never wanted to fight, war only led to more war, and here he was, dieing for someone else who didn't even know him. As pain be came unbearable his eyes were blinded by the brightest light ever created, were his eyes functioning to begin with? Did he have the ability to see this whole while? Without knowing any different? He yelled out in agony, the beam showing no mercy either, would this torture never end? The brightness, contradicting so harshly against the darkness he had been facing on the crimson stained battlefield.

Then, arms enveloped him, filling him with a refreshing chill, sending delicious shivers up and down his crippled body, blood staining his dark skin, tanned from exhausting hours in the sun.

He tried to meet the eyes of his care giver, so much blood and screams of agony, it had been so long since he was taken care of this way, a wave of happiness enveloping him completely, a cry of pure glee shooting out from hi lips, as if this figure were feeding these emotion to him. He could not see the face of the figure only being met with more light. He wanted to know this creature, he wanted to thank it.

A warmth ghosted across his lips and his eyes drifted closed on their own accord, almost like the brush of lips against his cooled skin, causing him to plunge into darkness, drifting willingly this time, with the loving invitation.

He slept, he dreamt, he dreamt of white wings, transparent almost the color so pure and muses, beautiful muses dancing around the bright green forests bordering a sweeping city. Beautiful - he had seen nothing like them, but what caught his eye, was when one, stepped from behind a tree, as if she were hiding from him.

She smiled timidly and yet full of love, who was this pleasant creature? With a smile so shy but yet beaming brighter then all the others?

His eyes could not leave her, even is he so wished it, her long auburn hair billowed around her delicate yet, strong shoulders, pale ivory was her skin, looking almost creamy in texture. Her saucer brown eyes landed on his and he was transfixed, bewitched. He heard muses giggle and laugh around him, but he did not bother to leave her gaze, something inside him told him she wasn't a muse, her attire made that clear.

_Valkyrie. _

A voice drifted in his head, the voice clear and beautiful, his eyes widened, could it be true? Or was his mind betraying him?

He flared his eyebrows, she had to be real.

She stepped closer and he was frozen into place, watching her hips sway unintentionally with her movements. His eyes couldn't help but wonder over her breast plates and the bronze armor overlapping her torso, cutting at her waist as her skirts hung along her hips, stopping mid thigh.

Her legs were something else entirely.

His eyes finally met hers again after a few moments and she seemed amused by his obvious ogling.

He stepped closer, automatically felling drawn to her, a strong pull he could just not ignore, he could not ignore this beautiful creature, not when her eyes were gazing at him so intensely. As if she were waiting for something to happen, waiting for _him_ to do something.

But as the distance between them decreased, she began to slowly drift away, her form becoming more transparent with each step he took.

"No!" he panicked as she disappeared completely, his hand reaching out in vein, for if she were still standing there he'd be touching her face. But as disappointment coursed through him, he could still feel the warmth in the air as if she still was there, her skin brushing against his.

As if she were still with him - waiting for him.

**- - - - = - - - -**

"We do wish you wouldn't get attached."

"I know hot to handle myself, I hold the lives of many in my hands, this is no different."

"So you say, Odin will not be pleased once this reaches him."

"_If _it does."

"You very well know it will, it always does."

"Then would leave you leave us in private?" she snapped, she hated to be so mean towards one of her sister, but she was frustrated enough already, there was something about him, something about him that drew her in instantly, a very different felling from what she was used to, and she didn't like it.

With that, they were alone, and she was finally able to admire him without the worry of a third party.

But that was short lived once he began to stir, she watched as his arms flexed as his body moved, she had seen plenty of bare men, it was this one that caused her to stare with new hunger in her eyes as his fluttered open. She was taken aback by his bright green eyes, a color, a shade, a tine, a hue, she had never seen before, her gaze was perhaps too long once he met her stare.

"Its you."

Every cell in her body froze as his hand reached up to cup her face, she had been touched this way by many, but it was he, who cause her to melt into his hands.

Ha! How impossible it was and how it sounded.

He sat up, his elbow supporting his weight, her eyes drifted to the so called robes they had thrown on him, now they laid loosely around his waist as he laid sideways facing her.

"You do not know me." she stated rather bluntly.

He frowned, she tried to fight back the immediate stab of pain that shot through her chest at the sight, leaving her confused, and paralyzed. His hand still cupped her cheek, she would've moved it by now, if it was annoying her but it wasn't, her hand tentatively cupped his, pressing it closer to her skin, listening to him gasp.

"Where am I?" he wondered, his eyes glazed over.

"Why - your in the hall of the slain 'Valhalla." she confirmed, lifting her chin.

"I brought you here." she added, her voice softening, her fingers smoothing over the soft skin of his arm, never needing to feel the physical contact as strongly as this. His tan skin a deep comparison to her delicate looking ivory skin. She studied the contrast, fascinated with something so simple, something she had seen many times, but this - it seemed like she was looking through different eyes.

Everything was different.

She leaned in closer when he said, "I dreamt of a maiden like you - it had to be you."

Her eyes lowered, downcast as she decided to reply.

"Many slain warriors dream of a sanctuary such as this." she motioned to the elegant room they were in, noting the velvet sheets and pillows he way lying on, the vinyl draped across the windows, but they were pulled away, revealing the bright sun, the green fragrant evergreens rustling in the cool breeze of mid-day.

"A paradise - many do not receive the pleasure, of over seeing such a place." she explained, his eyes studied hers intently, an alien feeling creeping up on her, filling her with a foreign warmth she had never yet experienced, she found herself moving closer as he did as well, stating with a confidence she admired, showing strength like fallen warrior should.

"Please - I never stated I dreamt of this place, it was you I saw in my dreams." he said, quite boldly.

She had always been admired, receiving compliments by the ones she saved, but this, this actually made her stop, that's when she noticed his rough callused but warm hand, was still cradling the side of her face, it felt so oddly natural, she didn't pay nay of her attention to it.

He reveled in the feel of her skin, her delicate and rosy cheek was so smooth like silk, as if he had dipped the tips of his fingers in warm cream, the texture wonderful to his fingertips. Her bright doe eyes would not leave his and decided he wanted it no other way, she looked confident and well collected, but she wasn't saying a word, leaving him confused. Perhaps his statement was too much? Perhaps she had grown tired of man after man pining for her. He already knew there was some unspoken force between them, causing him to lean in slighter as she did as well, he couldn't keep away, the pull too great.

Before his questions could be answered for him, a door opened off the left startling them both.

"Odin is ready for Council." A female stated her voice slightly nasal even though her appearance made you forget that completely.

Beautiful, but her appearance still dimmed to the maiden in front of him, making him realize he didn't yet know her name.

"Yes - alright." she somewhat hissed, startling him, her tender façade quickly removed for only a short period of time before expertly slipped on again. She began to stand, his hand slipping away as he became frantic, there was the slightest possibly he may never see her again, if not only in his dreams.

"Wait -"

Her head turned to him, once again startling him, the vivid and vibrant color of her eyes, surely, she had to be doing this intentionally.

"Edward - I wish you wouldn't worry, I will return in do time." she stated - somewhat amused by his panic, and with that, she left in a billow of fabric, shutting the huge oak door behind her. She shocked him once again by the fact that she knew his name but she had save him after all, there was no doubt that there was a possibly that she wouldn't. Her intentions had to be false, her emotions, her expression, reactions, would they be fake? Surely she's bewitched many before him, with a better heroic past time than he to be sure. His lacking almost completely.

He sighed, relaxing back on his bed, taking in his surroundings for the first time, what caught his attention was the outside, not the elegant silk and vinyl and dark oak fixtures around him, but the paradise he seemed to be missing out on. So, he stood, noting he had already been dressed, while he was unconscious he presumed. He let himself slip into the vision of _her_ dressing him, tending to the war wounds he had received in battle, scaring his skin, accompanying the many head received in the past. That reminded him, but when he lifted his arm to inspect the gash he had remembered, the cold and already bloody ax, not only slicing but embedding itself in his flesh, he flinched at the memory - remembering the intense unmerciful pain - expecting at least a scar to his skin, but instead there was nothing, no bandages even, no angry, poorly healed skin, overlapping one another, nothing. Not even any sign of old scars, ones he had come to accept. He quickly lifted up his cloak, and sure enough, there was no evidence what so ever of the fatal blow he had taken to the chest, all it showed was his smooth dark skin, dark from many labored hours under the sun's raze, but nothing else, his torso, abdominals all the bands of muscles in full view, not the slice he had received, dodging the fatal blow of a mace, no gash in his left calf, where he had been cut with a sword, not even the burns on his fingertips from manning the fire when he was young. All of it was gone, his hand quickly shot up to his jaw, no, he could not feel any part of his skin, he couldn't feel the jagged, rough edges of the scar he had received from an arrow, barely missing its mark by only grazing the side of his face and scalp.

Nothing, he felt a rush of relief and slight happiness with this knowledge, he always had mixed feelings on war and death and defeat. Which made him question why he was here.

If this really was the 'hall of the slain' 'Valhalla' then the unmistakable beauty that tended to him must be one of the "Valkyrie" everyone knew the legend, "Valkyrie" the hand maidens of the gods, deciding who will live and who will die after battle and the maiden who came in, spoke of Odin, the 'Leader of Souls' the chief of god of 'Valhalla'. He Had heard many tales in his youth, the most honorable of deaths, would be taken away to a haven by the most fair of maidens, who rode on white horses, almost golden in their light.

The Valkyrie.

This only made him more curious, why was he here?

This was no place for a man who argued against war. He thought. Yes, he had fought in many battles, but they were all against his choice in doing so, it would only be soon that he died fighting for a cause he couldn't justify. His eyes drifted closed on their accord as a cool but still warm breeze ghosted across his face, ruffling his hair, he sighed as it cooled his scalp, he opened them when it stopped, he had the strong feeling it was beckoning him to move, to leave somewhere else, as if he should _be_ somewhere else.

Afraid of being scolded, he headed for the window, the heavy curtains rustling in the constant breeze, he lifted his foot on to the window sill, noticing that dark leather sandals adorned his feet as he stepped up. He jumped and landed quietly in the soft grass, taking in his surroundings, he was shocked in a stand still.

It was truly magnificent.

What caught his eyes first was the sky, a clear, almost transparent, baby blue, the clouds like white, soft cotton, floating along with the breeze.

He fixed his gaze to the vibrant dark evergreens, every needle, almost a different shade of green, then he noticed the slight trickle of water along a path nearby, he wandered over to it, kneeling down to dip his hands in the cool water, splashing some up to his face, taking a drink afterwards.

So cool and refreshing, he thought, almost like a dream.

Perhaps he was dreaming.

His thoughts returned to _her_ what if she came back while he wandered around pathetically? What if he wasn't even suppose to be out here to begin with? But as he thoughts this, he noticed a temple in the distance, so huge, so grand, his thoughts drifted to Odin at the sight. He automatically started walking to it, listening to the endless songs of the nightingales around him, the breeze constantly blowing, keeping him cool, even though the sun blazed down on him, keeping him the right temperature. Not bothered by the heat of cold at all.

She left to talk with Odin, and if he would be anywhere, it _had_ to be there, leading him to _her _he at least had to find out her name, hear her clear beautiful voice again.

He had the strong pull to be near her, the need. Something so foreign to him, he had never claimed anyone, he had never presented anything to any female, he had never had the desire for it.

Until now.

There was something so very different about her, something beyond her beauty an understatement to describe such a thing he was sure, to describe her features, he had no words. His thoughts were interrupted by his sandals coming into contact with stone, he hadn't noticed that he had reached the temple already, towering over him, making him feel not worthy at all to enter such a place.

But _she_ is in there. His thoughts urged him forward and up the steps.

He was overwhelmed by the number of hallways and corridors there were, afraid of getting lost - he continued straight, he glanced through every stop room upon room, until, he reached a specific room he couldn't pass up.

He had never seen so many books, as long as he had live, the village he had had grown up and had been raised, only had a couple, and that was saying a lot, may were never taught to read, the only thing the villages needed to know was the art of combat, he thought with bitterness. They thought it pointless to read.

He wandered down the row after row, the thought that it was odd that he had seen no one else should've entered his mind but it hadn't, not yet, his fingers ghosted across the spines, remembering how his grandfather had taught him how to read text, sentence after sentence, his father never approved, so they had managed to hold lessons secretly. He always dreamed of doing something else other then fighting, other than dying, crippled and drained of blood on an already drenched battlefield, it was mindless and barbaric, which almost described his whole culture, even the legends and myths and folklore were filled with blood and death.

He didn't fit, which was always the worst feeling of all.

How ironic to think that a Viking son didn't want to fight.

His grandfather was the only person who understood his mind, his thoughts skipping a generation, blowing over his father, it's the only reason why his grandfather had still been alive since he'd left. His father had died when he was young, in battle no doubt, and his mother had perished giving birth to him, all had now was his older sister, who never voice her opinions on his own, and for that, he was thankful.

His thoughts lingered on Alice, sadness filling his every limb, did she already know he would never return? That he left her, like the rest of their kin before him? He left the library then, not wanting to linger on the past he could not change.

A few more minutes, and he reached what he thought to be the throne room, but he did not enter, already hearing voices bounce off the walls in the huge room from the doorway, the arch almost ten times his height.

"Can you not see what is already going through her mind?" he heard a voice say, if he was right, it was the maiden who had come to his room to take _her _away from him, he already decided her voice annoyed him.

"Can you not see she took him for herself? Even though he was a coward in war with no valor?"

"How dare you even suggest that on opinion alone, I have seen the scars that once marred his skin, the countless battles he had fought, you fail to see what true courage and valor really are." he couldn't help but wander closer, at the sound of _her _voice, leaning through the open arch, making sure the hanging curtains form the high ceilings hid him from view. He saw her then, his heart unconsciously swelling in his chest, she was standing before the throne of an elderly man, a thick, white beard covering the bottom half of his face, he was dressed in elegant blue and gold robes, a dog lounging at his feet.

Odin.

And then, there was one other, the woman from before, she was no maiden, not now.

"Where is the one you two speak of?"

He watched as _she_ glanced to the woman, to Odin,

"He is resting, for his wounds were extensive, his body does not yet know that they no longer exist."

"Perhaps you healed him too hastily."

She shook her head, her soft auburn hair swaying along her back with this motion.

"I was correct with the action I chose, there's no doubt about that." she stated confidently. "These things take time, he's only a mortal after all, or he was at the time."

He was confused by this, wasn't he dead? Wasn't that the whole point of this paradise, for slain warriors who were indeed, dead?

"She has her own agenda my lord." the other argued.

Odin looked toward her curiously, his head slowly turning in her direction.

"And why is it you care so much about this one man Tanya? Has Isabella snatched him out of your hands? Surely, this can be no vendetta?" a bit of amusement in his tone.

He stood still, barely breathing.

Isabella.

That was her name.

Tanya - huffed.

"Why would one of her toys amuse me? They have all failed, and this one is no different, I would just imagine that you would show some concern for who stays in your 'realm'."

Odin narrowed his eyes at this, she was pushing it, even he could tell.

"Isabella, shows no interest if only little on your choices, I suggest you do the same."

There was a finality in his voice that stated he was done, Tanya had tried his patience by merely insulting him, and he would have no more. He watched closely as they left through a different exit, while he made his leave, around a corner before anyone could see. But came face to face, with _her._

Isabella.

Her once doe golden flaked-brown eyes were now in tight slits, appearing to be black. She was not pleased.

"You would be wise to keep your nose to the ground and your ears closed shut." she snapped, he was surprised to say the least. All trace of the tenderness and affection she had shown towards him gone. His eyes quickly glanced away, but she only scoffed.

"Come with me."

She roughly grabbed his had and dragged him down the hallway, too quick for him to keep up almost.

He couldn't help the almost painful shock that shot up his arm and through his torso, stretching and tightening the muscles of his gut as her small, but still strong hand made contact with his big and callused one, not even close to how smooth and silky hers felt, even in anger, she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, he had no choice but to silently follow her, watch her curls move as she hastily did. It was not long until she found their way outside, for how long he had wandered through the long corridors.

The sunlight was almost blinding in its clear brightness. That's when he noticed she had changed into a gown, contradicting the hard, rough armor the Valkyrie usually wore. This was a simple, but still elegant white dress that beamed in the sunlight, only made of light, delicate airy cotton, but did wonders for her frame the fabric effortlessly hugging her form. He couldn't help but notice the sensual curve and dip to her hips and waist. She was always magnificent He concluded simply.

His nose caught the familiar scent smell of hay and manure.

A stable.

He'd know the sounds anywhere, the smells embedded into his brain from youth, for his father had a handful of horses, he was usually the one stuck I the stables to take care of them while he daydreamed, the smells and sounds always in the back of his mind. They were headed down a grassy hill with yellow and red wildflowers growing everywhere, blanketing the soft ferns and grasses, he spotted the stable around a corner of fragrant pines.

That's when a beautiful while Stallion came into view, but this beast was different, he stopped dead on his feet as the mare stretched out its wings, the feathers so bright against the sunbeams.

"What - you've never seen a horse with wings before?" he noticed her asking mocking a few moments later. His eyes slowly trailed to hers, the bright brown sparkling in amusement, transfixed once again, but not by the wings on a horse.

"Not on a regular basis - no." he answered.

She smiled widely by his boldness, many men hardly ever spoke out of turn or out of sarcasm, surely he was different. She tugged on his hand and they made their way farther down the slope, closer to the big wooden stables and the steed.

"Aye, Bella! Brought me a stable boy have you?"

He diverted his gaze, met by, he could only guess, another Valkyrie.

But this one was still in her armor, noting the folklores weren't completely inaccurate.

Her torso was covered in a thick bronze plate of armor, rising up to cover her bosom, ruffles skirts to cover to mid-thigh, and long strapped sandals that were woven up till mid-calf.

He watched as she took off her bronze helmet, adorned with gold wings on the sides. Shaking out her long golden mane, tumbling down her sun bathed shoulders, very broad, he noted, his eyes wandered down her body, he couldn't help but stare she was flawless all the way up to her sunlight curls, delicately cradling her face.

"I thought you already decided to keep a permanent fixture already, Rose?" she teased, he kept rolling the name she had called _her_ in his head. Bella.

Isabella. Bella.

The blonde rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically.

"That brute, he's too much a mind of his own, I think I'll rid myself of him."

Bella laughed at this, Edward couldn't help but smile, still trying to push down the corners of his mouth, he couldn't prevent it, even her laugh was beautiful.

"Both of us are aware you will never go through with the task."

Then her smile grew soft, a slow longing appearing on her face, her eyes then drifting from him to Bella.

"Yes, but not 'everyone' is aware of that." she finished.

Bella nodded, walking forward to pet the mare, softly running her palm down the steeds neck, as if cherishing the very sight.

"Rosalie - I came here to ask you a favor." her tone now serious, her eyes never leaving the white mane of the horse.

"I owe you everything, of course, what is it? And I shall see that it is done."

Bella took in a long breath, causing his eyebrows to flare, what were her intentions? What was she planning to do? What was her favor?

"I wish for no one to disturb us - I wish…" but she trailed off with a sigh. She looked down at her sandal clad feet, shaking her head.

"I wish for a lot of things - but that does not mean they will take place or happen."

He wanted to go to her, more than anything, but it was out of his place, he squeezed his hands into tight fists, at this he wasn't entitled to anything and he wasn't sure what he was here for, but damnit - he wanted to be here for her, for now, and for eternity. He turned his head, the feeling of someone watching him confirmed when he took in the understanding in Rosalie's eyes. She knew why Bella brought him here.

She sighed and stepped up to her, patting the horse as well.

"There are many things that I can do and make happen, but others, you have to make do, yourself, by yourself - I cant make everything fall into place in every event in time."

With that - Rosalie left them alone.

Pulling on the reins as she went deeper into the stables.

He started taking steps towards her, but he immediately stopped when her head lifted, tears glistening like diamonds in the sunlight, trailing down her beautiful rose painted cheeks.

Even the most fair of creatures know sadness.

But she didn't address them, instead - she silently turned around her eyes downcast as she stated,

"I better see you back to your room."

Why in Odin's name could she possibly be weeping? His heart simply ached.

He watched her back as her hands reached up to quietly wipe at her tears, quite impatiently he noted. When they reached the corridor of rooms, he knew what he _must _do. Her delicate hand reached up to the thick boss know, opening it to reveal the room he had woken up in, he thought back to seeing her for the first time in his dream, oh, how long ago it seemed to him.

She ghosted inside and he followed in toe, closing the door behind him.

"Please - why do you weep so?" he asked desperately, coming up behind her, it seemed to startle her when she turned around warily, unaware of the close proximity he now held.

Her eyes were red and puffy, but still, he had never set eyes on something more beautiful. He couldn't resist to cup her head in his hands any longer, not a moment longer - he told himself. He wiped the moist trail - still along her cheekbones - away with his thumbs. With this she said nothing, quietly looking up at him as he did the same.

"Everyone has accused me, several different ways, of keeping you - some getting it right - and you have not?" He shakes his head slowly, noticing that she's trembling under his hands.

"No - I have not, would you tell me?" he wonders, smoothing his hand through her hair on impulse, pure silk and cool water running through his fingers.

"It's apparent to anyone." she mutters stubbornly, stalling, and turning away from his hold to face the window on the far side, the one he had left from - to find her - to be near _her _so, he steps forward once again.

"Not to me," he said, watching as the breeze rustles her hair, moving delicately around her head. Still, she said nothing to this, her back still facing him, she was never accustomed to letting anyone in, to know what she was feeling, he thought, she never shared her truest desires to anyone.

She would to him.

With the new determination he stepped up to her, but when he rested his hands on her shoulders she quickly shook them off and spun around, a new anger blazing in her eyes.

"Men do not lay there hands on me unless I wish it." she snapped.

Anger swirled in her eyes, but Edward stood silently, studying the sadness and fear he saw in them as well. The warning was short live, for he stepped closer, never hearing a protest pass her lips. Courage swelled within him.

"Is that all you want? A man you can control? Or an equal who can love you? And not just for you body." she faltered, but only for a moment.

"You cannot possibly know what it is - that I want."

Perhaps angering her, wouldn't be the way to go, if he wanted to see in her mind, it would be best, if he let her do the same, he felt his eyes and face grow soft as he stated,

"Is it impossible to think that I could fall in love with one of the hand maidens of the gods?" he wondered, as if he were asking himself aloud. Her eyes drop from his gaze once he declares this, she was never used to being vulnerable, he would never have thought that he would have to make a Valkyrie, one of the most fierce, feel save, save enough to reveal everything to him, a fallen warrior she wasn't even familiar with for a day, after several agonizing minutes, she spoke,

"Is it possible to think that _I _could love a man - who detests war, who is against it, and therefore doesn't belong here amongst the most courageous of heroines," her eyes dart up to meet his, dark and solid in their color. "Who have fought and died heroically, for a cause they so strongly believed in? How could I let my feelings slip for such man who is anything but?"

His chest wrenched as he felt his heart pool at her feet, never feeling such devotion towards one person.

"I fought and died for a cause I believed in, but it varied from the men around me." he answered, her eyes searched his, and she cupped his left cheek, smoothing her palm alongst his rough skin, her eyes searching for something, his mind became hazy, his muscles completely failing him by her touch. But a question bubbled forth that he couldn't control.

"Why did the Valkyrie at the stables feel so much in debt to you?"

This caused her eyes to turn distant, looking back on something else.

"Her lover is a man I saved, and protected, his wounds were fatal, but he had shown great valor indeed." she sighed, "I helped her hide him, at first, until Odin discovered what we had done." His eyebrows flared at this,

"Why would you feel the need to hide him?" her eyes drifted to his, her hand dropping to her side, he wanted to protest, but thought to do so otherwise, already missing the contact.

"He is Angelo-Saxon, he was with the very force we had been fighting against, and yet - still, she loved him, I helped Rosalie on her plead with Odin, and he could not let her live her life of eternity in sadness and mourning if he killed him - himself, he wouldn't be able to bear it."

"You fight so passionately for a cause you believe in." he commented thoughtfully, reaching down to envelope her tiny hands in his huge palms.

Her perfect brow arched skeptically at this,

"You mean to flatter me, do you?" he picked up on her teasing tone.

"You mean to take me to bed, it that it?" she added, her eyes dancing in amusement, he tugged on her hands, pulling her to him and she let him, their noses brushing against each other, their bodies pressed up against on another.

"I have every intention on bedding you, the only question is, will you let me - without chewing my arse off, or in fact something more important that I wish to keep." she laughed at that, how funny he could be! He bathed in the sound of it, flying around them, and filling the room, he planned on making more of those happen. But she stepped back and into the suns rays, away from him, his body already missing her presence, she had felt so wonderful pressed up against him.

"I'm sure I hold more patience with men, then you've had with you women." He didn't let her see him hesitate, he reached, landing his hand along her curvy waist, so soft.

"Yes - but do you, really wish to wait?" he whispered boldly, taking the plunge and brushing his lips against hers.

Figuring that pleasing would be an excellent way of falling into her favor, he expected her to throw something, back but she remained silent. She needed to say something, but she couldn't paralyzed as his lips stayed softly pressed against hers, how warm and tender they were, how soft, even through his whole frame in front of her was hard, her heart ached, no, she couldn't wait any longer, not mentally, and definitely not physically. Her hands came up to cup his head, raking her fingers through his scalp and thick hair, how magnificent it all was, how he was. She felt not tears slowly trail down her cheeks as he whispered words of love. She had been with many men, but she knew this time would be different.

He was different, and oh, how wonderful he was.

And how much she loved him.

He felt her body sag against his, finally she had relinquished control, he would have her, always and forever.

His hands trailed up her cotton covered curves, the pure white dress was so innocent, everything was so slow and so sweet, after so many years of anger, and pain and agony, she would give him something to live for, something new to stand for.

Oh and how he loved her.

She stood on the tips of her toes as she grabbed his hands, bringing them up to cup her breasts. They both moaned deeply, that's when instinct set in for him, as he watched her head lazily tilt to the side.

He had to have this off.

Everything _had_ to be off.

And quickly.

Primal need and desire settled in as she helped him pull up her floor length gown, he felt his eyes darken taking in her naked form.

She had worn nothing under the dress.

She looked up at him and he couldn't imagine her so vulnerable if he hadn't had seen it, she was so beautiful, and flawless, her skin almost like butter, blending and merging together with no lines or mistakes alongst her flesh, she was a dream in itself.

He quickly stripped, peeling away the elegant fabrics she had put on him. When they were both bare, he pulled her with him to the four poster bed, their naked skin finally pressed together, a delicate sigh escaping her lips. He relaxed back into the velvet sheets cool, against his heated skin. He watched silently as she studied the sight of him, no room for insecurities and no reason either. He was mesmerized as he watched her, spreading her powerful thighs sensually to straddle her stomach, the muscles under her soft creamy flesh scrunching and flexing with her movements. Then he was surrounded by the fragrance of cherry and rosewood, as her head lowered to his, her hair a curtain around them, blocking them off from everything else. He purred as she smoothed her small hands up and down his sides continuously, while his own gripped her hips.

"You have me, Edward - there was never any question." she stated softly against his lips, before suckling the skin of his throat with her own, her tongue moistening and smoothing, teasingly, he knew he was about to go mad. Her lower back brushed against him and he groaned, almost in agony, he had to have her, he had to be as close to her as two lovers could possibly be.

His legs bent upwards, his feet planted flat on the covers as he lifted her by the hips, their eyes locked as she sunk down on him.

Him stretching, and her surrounding.

They both moaned as she anchored herself on top of him, her arms on each side of his head, his hips unconsciously jerking upwards at the fell of her heavenly body, so closely surrounding him, so warm, so sweet, he repeated in his head, unable to think of anything else. She rolled her hips and they both gasped in the silent room, his hands cradling her neck softly so they would stay close, so they could be as close as physically allowed. Her fingers gripped his hair, and he groaned as he tugged, turning mad with lust. He flipped them over as she cried out, her legs automatically wrapping around his hips, allowing him to sink in deeper, his eyes rolled in the back of his head at the feeling, never breaking their pace.

They couldn't stop as their bodies move rhythmically, while their heavy pants collided into moans and murmurs, his lips descended upon her left breast, suckling the petal soft flesh as their movements began to hasten. She cradled his head, as he buried it in her hair. They moved faster, each wanting to reach oblivion together, but still wanting to prolong the moment, wrapped up in their own cocoon, cut off from everything else, for just a bit longer.

A little longer.

To stay longer as truly one.

Valkyrie and Warrior.

She bit his shoulder and he cried out, as they both fell, never looking back.

**- - - - = - - - -**

This sense of calm and peace was something completely alien to him. The usual fatigue filling their limbs as she pressed her cooled body up to his, shivering slightly, so he draped the thick quilt over them both.

"They wanted me to kill you." she stated quietly after a long silence.

"What stopped you?" he whispered quietly, slightly as she gracefully tangled their legs with his, moving closer, just a little bit closer. She looked up at him, tenderly running her hands down his sides, until cupping his arse, effectively pulling him impossibly closer to her, her delicious breasts pushing up against his chest, he knew it would be long until she wished for him again, and he would gratefully oblige.

"You were different." she stated simply. "It reminded Odin of Rosalie, and he knew I too, would suffer just as strongly if he took it upon himself to get rid of you."

"I would hate to ever have to leave you." he sighed, pressing kisses to her hair, she allowed her eyes to drift closed, hugging their naked bodies, keeping him close. He sighed once again, soaking in the quietness between them.

The patience.

The love.

The tenderness.

The affection.

The peace.

After all the years he had fought so many battles, each one wearing him down, more heavily than the last and finally, when he had allowed the fight to claim his life, he had finally found peace, lying in a bed after making love with the creature he would now willing go to war and fight for.

He had finally found peace - after living through so much war.

**fin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please vote for my story, and I will reward you all, I promise.**

**If you guys vote for me, I will do a prologue to this story, but it will be Rosalies, and Emmetts story, which I just barely scratched the service here, it will be a one-shot explaining what happened on their side, since I didnt really elaborate that much since this fic was about Edward and Bella.**

**SO VOTE, AND I WILL WRITE THE PROLOGUE FOR ROSALIE AND EMMETT!**

**Deal? Okay, deal.**


End file.
